Episode 7: You and me, Me and you
Episode 7: You and me, Me and you ADVENTURE TIME!!! Finn: You ready Ice King? Ice King: Yeah Yeah. I'm ready. Knock on her door! Finn: Oh yeah. right. (KNOCK KNOCK) Flame Princess: I'm ready for our buds-hangin-out ''day.''' Finn: Yeah. Same! so lets go to the eastern dungeon. It's the coolest. Flame Princess: Ok cool with me... ''one hour later in the dungeon... *INTERCOM FOR FINN! THIS IS ICE KING* Finn: Oh sorry princess. Give me one second. (on intercom...) Ice King: F-F-F-Finn! We got a-a-a problem! Finn: What is it!? Ice King: I. am. running. low. on. magic. i. am. tired. and. running. low. Finn: What do you mean? Ice King: Your magic bubble is gonna break soon and you two are VERY vulnerable to anything. Finn: oh god. got to go bye ice king. we will try to get out of here as soon as possible. Ice King: o. k. fi-- Finn: Ice King!? Flame Princess: FINN!!! (Flame Princess was trapped in a room FULL of ice. So was Finn.) Finn: princess! You will risk your life either way. I cant break this ice! Flame Princess: I. will have to. melt it... Finn: I cant have you touch water or you will... Flame Princess: FINN! I GOTTA DO IT! 'Flame Princess Melted ALL the water, and even the ice seperating her from Finn. There was so much water that Flame Princess lost her fire and was drowning. Finn saw her going down and dove right after her. He reached her at almost the bottom of the giant pit. He swam to the top with her in his arms.' Finn: PRINCESS!!! DONT LEAVE ME! NOT YOU! 'Finn was bent over her, crying.' Jake: Need a hand? 'Finn looked up...' Finn: Jake? Why are you here? You hate me! So just go. Jake: YOU may have broken the BRO CODE, but I'M not gonna. Rule #1, never leave a bro behind. Finn: #26, dont not take an offer from a bro. Jake: THATS RIGHT! But common. Looking at her i dont think we have that much time. lets go. Finn: Yeah. Back at The Treehouse of Finn AND Jake... Peppermint Butler: Well that seems to be it. Fixed. Princess Bubblegum: So THATS what you did in your past Peppermint? Flame Princess: Finn? (Finn rushes over...) Finn: Yeah Princess? Flame Princess: I thought i was...you know...done for. Finn: If i let that happen i would join you. (both smile at each other) Finn: But Jake is the real hero. If he didnt come, You and me, Me and you, would be done for. By the way Jake, how did you know to find us in the dungeon? Jake: Well, 1: Its your FAVORITE PLACE IN THE KINGDOM! 2: I knew you were going on a date there. and 3: Knowing you, something will always happen when you are around. Oh yeah. I was also just walking around there to get some fresh air ironically. Flame Princess + Finn: Wow STALKER! but true. but STALKER! Jake: Would you rather be alive or stalked? Finn: no comment...haha Flame Princess: Well i guess that makes ''both ''of you my knights in shining armor!!! (Flame Princess winks at Finn)